


Side-Show Freak

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Isabel doesn’t fully understand the excitement you get out of the Halloween culture.





	Side-Show Freak

“Isabel, where is all the candy?” Diana immediately took notice the plastic orange pumpkin bowl that was left empty on the chair outside one corner of their front porch. She went back inside to the living room where she found her girlfriend scrolling through the screen of dher Dell laptop. “How are we suppose to give our trick ‘r treaters candy if there isn’t any?”

“I threw the candy in the trash,” Isabel answered.

“Why? How could you do that?!” Diana shouted. She cupped her forehead with both of her hands in total despair. 

Isabel peered up at her, confused. “Candy is bad for children. It rots their teeth.”

“That’s what Halloween is all about! Oh Isa, you foolish thing,” Diana sighed. She moved her feet to snatch up her hoodie sweatshirt. Isabel closed her laptop computer shut and gazed up at the superhero, confused.

“Where are you going, Diana?”

“To the local pharmacy to buy another bag of candy!” 

“Let me accompany you,” Isabel urged. “I would hate to be stuck in this house alone.”

Diana bopped her head along.

They rode together inside Diana’s Lexus. Isabel complained how cold she was inside the passenger’s seat until Wonder Woman turned on the heat, which soon made the professor whine how sweltering hot she was now. They drove up through the pharmacy’s parking lot and pulled over in a spot. Diana cut the engine off with her keys and started to climb out along with Isabel following suite. They both headed straight past through the mechanical sliding glass doors into the brightly-lit medicine store. 

“Candy aisle should be the fifth one down,” Diana murmured. She took off with her dark brown curls bouncing. Isabel walked straight to the facial care products to go pick out more face wash wipes.

Diana grabbed two king-size bags of candy with mini Twix bars, KitKats, Milk Duds, and Snickers. She carried the bulging cellophane bags towards the countertop where Isabel was already purchasing a jar of face wash, some dental floss, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The checkout guy was giving her a fearful look at her scarring face. 

“Is there a problem?” Isabel snarled, snatching her plastic bag of items.

“No ma’am,” he whispered. He then glanced over towards Diana, who dropped her bags of candy with a loud crinkle below. 

On the car ride back to the house, Isabel was leering with pained anger. Diana noticed how quiet she became and touched her arm.

“Hey, Isa, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” Isabel snapped. “I’m sick and tired of being treated like some sort of side-show freak!”

Diana squeezed her gently. “Oh my love, that is not true. You are not-”

“To be dressed up as someone entirely different for one night should not be celebrated,” Isabel growled. “I deal with that every single day with eyepatches and scarves, but you don’t see me getting candy for it! I don’t get praised or rewarded like they do!” 

“I never thought of it that way,” Diana spoke somberly. She had parked the car along the curve in front of their house, unbuckling her seat belt. Isabel scowled in response and snatched her plastic bag.

“Everyday is Halloween for me, Diana,” Isabel went on the minute they were back in the house. “I envy those with perfect faces that are able to transform themselves into something else, and then just easily switch back to normal the next morning!”

Diana stepped towards the upset woman and gathered her into a warm embrace. “You are perfect to me, Isa,” she murmured softly. “You are not normal, but different. And that’s what I love about you...” she leaned over for a kiss.

Isabel kissed Diana back and sighed deeply.


End file.
